


People Change (Just Look At Me)

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chronos - Freeform, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not sure how to tag this, Kissing, Mick doesn't like feelings, Time Travel, the team is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: From a Tumblr Prompt: "Mixen- Mick and Amaya who are in a relationship appear during s1 of LOT preferably during the time Mick is locked up as a reasult of being chronos. Reactions of s1 team to Mixen"The Team needs something from Mick's old ship. Unfortunately, there's only one place they know they can find it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write, because I had a dozen issues with writing, and fritzing electronics, but it's finally finished! I hope you enjoy it!

They probably should have expected this, honestly.

 

Sara had reassured them it would be a simple mission, although she couldn’t quite pull off the confidence she usually managed.

 

They needed a part from Mick’s Chronos ship, and in the present day, it was hidden. Even Mick didn’t know where the vessel was. (Rip had hidden it, and now, in a twist of fate, they needed it to save him from the Legion.)

 

They only place and time they knew for sure that they could safely get to it was on the Waverider, in 2147.

 

Mick was the obvious choice to sneak onboard, while the past Team fought Savage and company. Amaya had volunteered to go with him, so he wouldn’t have to face this alone.

 

Now, watching him stare blankly at his old ship, she knows she made the right choice.

 

“Hey.” She takes a step forward, so her shoulder brushes against his, and nudges him. “You okay?”

 

“Hm?” He blinks a few times, glancing between her and the ship uncertainly for a moment. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

Right.

 

She waits patiently, and he hesitates, searching for words.

 

He’s still learning, she thinks, to talk about this sort of this. That’s okay. She’s just glad that he trusts her enough to try with her.

 

“‘S.. Hard.” He admits finally. “Don’t like thinking about… Any of this.”

 

It takes her a moment to find a response. She won’t tell him what he did wasn’t wrong, and she certainly can’t pretend to understand how he feels, but she won’t just let his words hang, either.

 

Finally, she rests her head against his shoulder, (he starts slightly at her touch, then relaxes, an arm shifting to come around her, and she knows this is another thing he’s learning,) and smiles.

 

“It’s a nice ride.”

 

He snorts, glancing down at her, and she grins back innocently. His smile fades a bit, as he studies her, and she feels the shift in the air. He leans forward, pressing his lips to hers, and she pulls him closer, turning so she’s facing him fully.

 

She wants to linger, wants to stay like this forever, chasing away his past with her lips, but they have to hurry.

 

So, with a reluctant sigh, and a final peck, she pulls back.

 

“So, where is this thing, anyway?”

 

It’s on the ship, this much she knows, but beyond that, she isn’t sure. Some sort of processor, she thinks. Sara hadn’t given many specifics. (Hadn’t had to. Mick, apparently, had all the information they needed.)

 

“What thing does she mean, Mick?”

 

She doesn’t recognize the voice, the drawl that lingers even with the wariness in it, but Mick does.

 

She can see it in the way he goes still, the way his shoulders tense, and the way he can’t quite bring himself to look back.

 

This, she knows without a doubt, is Leonard Snart.

 

“More important question: How did you get out?” Another voice joins in, this time, a familiar one: Ray.

 

Mick still isn’t moving, so she does, turning to face the old team.

 

They’re mostly familiar, and it’s unnerving to see them looking at her like a stranger, their weapons aimed squarely at her. She understands, of course-they haven’t met her yet-but it’s still bizarre.

 

“You… Weren’t supposed to be back yet.” It’s maybe not the best thing she could say, but she’s stalling for time. There has to be a way out of this, she just has to think of it.

 

The team glance at each other uncertainly, before a man in a long, brown coat steps forward.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Before she can think of a reply, the other man, (Leonard, she reminds herself,) rolls his eyes.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Your information was wrong. Now get out of here, and let us deal with… Him.” He nods to Mick, eyes narrowing in something that could almost pass for disgust. (She recognizes it as pain.)

 

She glances back to her boyfriend, but he still seems frozen, and she can hardly blame him. For now, at least, she’s on her own.

 

“Not likely,” she answers, taking a step to the side, fully blocking Mick from them. “It isn’t what you think.”

 

They shouldn’t be here, she thinks, again and again. Sara had assured them they’d have nearly forty-five minutes to get in, get to the ship in the storage bay, get the part, and get out, but this couldn’t have been more than five. Did they change the timeline? If so, how badly?

 

“Really?” Ray asks skeptically, and she yanks her thoughts back to the present. No matter how it happened, they’re here now. Ray continues, “Because I think you’re Mick’s Time Master gifrlfriend, trying to bring M-Chronos back, so he can try to kill us again.”

 

They others nod in agreement, and Amaya’s heart twists. She wants to shake them, wants to yell at them until they understand, but the thing is, Ray’s theory makes perfect sense. It’s not like they could possibly imagine the truth.

“Girlfriend, yes, but I’m no Time Master.” She pauses, glancing between each person, before adding, “I’m a Legend.”

 

Again, they hesitate, and she can practically see the confusion in their eyes.

 

“I certainly don’t remember recruiting you,” the man in the brown coat, who must be Captain Hunter, supplies.

 

Finally, Mick turns, clearing his throat.

 

“We’re from the future. Just needed to grab somethin’. We’ll get out of your hair now.”

 

Leonard’s finger jerks to the trigger of his strange gun, and Mick holds up his hands, indicating that he isn’t moving.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Mick. You have to know that.”

 

Jax steps forward, arms crossed. “Why, exactly, would we believe you’re from the future?”

 

Mick rolls his eyes, shifting slightly. “Look in my cell.”

 

This time, Leonard doesn’t join in the uncertain looks exchanged. He keeps his eyes steadily on his old partner.

 

Finally, Amaya sighs.

 

“Jax, do it.” She thinks it’s surprise that she knows his name, as much as anything, that leads him to do as she says.

 

A silence she can only describe as awkward falls over the group, as everyone waits for Jax to deliver the verdict.

 

After several moments, Ray clears his throat.

 

“So, you know Jax. Do you… Know the rest of us?”

 

She doesn’t want to make small talk. She wants to get out of there, so badly she can almost taste it, because every second, she can feel pain radiating off of Mick. Still, maybe this will help convince them.

 

“You’re Ray Palmer. And you,” she adds, pointing to the man next to him, “are Professor Martin Stein. Sara Lance. Leonard Snart. Captain Rip Hunter.” Her eyes rest on a woman, toward the back of the group, who seems to have… There’s no other word… Wings. “I don’t know you, I’m afraid.”

 

Ray shoots the stranger a look that reminds Amaya of a kicked puppy, but the other woman doesn’t seem to notice.

 

Interesting, she thinks.

 

“Kendra Saunders,” the woman says finally, stepping forward with a hand extended.

 

The others tense slightly, but Amaya only steps forward to meet her, shaking the offered hand.

 

“Amaya Jiwe. Pleasure to meet you.”

 

The woman-Kendra-nods, stepping back, and shooting Mick a skeptical look. Ray comes to stand by her, fingers slipping into hers, maybe a bit more firmly than necessary.

 

Then, he turns back to Amaya.

 

“So, if… If you’re actually from the future… You’re Mick’s… Girlfriend?” His face suggests he’s just as likely to believe she’s Gideon in human form.

 

Leonard, apparently, agrees.

 

“Dating’s never been much of a priority for Mick,” he points out, tone thick with mocking.

 

She shoots the man in question a worried look, but to her surprise, he actually laughs, if a bit sadly.

 

“People change, Snart.” His expression is more than a little pointed, and Amaya finds herself grinning at the obvious teasing

 

Leonard’s eyes narrow, as if suspecting a trap. (And if Amaya didn’t know any better, she’d say he was blushing, but it’s only slight, so maybe it’s just the warm air of the storage room.)

 

“You’ve never believed people could change.”

 

Mick shrugs.

 

“Neither did you. Until you did.”

 

The old friends stand there for a long moment, studying each other, and the room seems to fall silent. Amaya doesn’t even dare to breathe, until finally, Leonard lowers his gun.

 

The others seem to take this as a sign that they can relax as well, and shoulders sag around the room.

 

“You said we weren’t supposed to be here yet,” Sara notes, and when Leonard glances at her, Amaya blinks at the look in his eyes. (Maybe not just the warm air after all, she decides.)

 

“You told me you wouldn’t be. We were supposed to have plenty of time.”

 

The other woman’s brows furrow, but Amaya has no answers for her.

 

“Why come here? Why not get whatever you need off the Waverider in your time?” Stein questions, and Mick shrugs.

 

“Need it off this ship.” He gestures behind him. “And apparently Rip’s gonna hide it somewhere, and not tell us where.”

 

Wariness creeps across Rip’s face, and he asks his own question.

 

“Why can’t I simply tell you where it is in your time, if it’s so urgent?”

 

Amaya panics for half a second, but Mick answers easily

 

“You went and got yourself kidnapped, and didn’t bother to tell us before.”

 

Rip relaxes a bit, but rubs his forehead in frustration.

 

“And now I can’t tell you before, because you’ve told me I don’t. Lovely.”

 

“Who doesn’t love time travel” Mick quips, and to Amaya’s relief, the others chuckle, relaxing fully.

 

Jax’s footsteps echo through the hallways, apparently ready to inform them that, yes, their prisoner is still right where they left him.

 

It doesn’t matter.

 

Amaya’s always been fairly good at reading people, and these already know what they’re going to do.

 

Jax pauses, panting, in the doorway, before nodding.

 

“Mick’s… Still…”

 

Rip nods, and the young man sighs, shaking his head.

 

“This is so weird, dude. Two days ago, you were trying to kill us, and now…”

 

Amaya winces at the reminder, and out of the corner of her eye, she catches Mick’s grimace.

 

“Now I ain’t. So, can we grab the thing and go?”

 

Rip glances at each of his team in turn, before nodding.

 

“Yes, I suppose so.”

 

Relief swells up inside of Amaya, and she turns, Mick following her lead. They’re nearly to the smaller ship, when Ray’s voice stops them.

 

“Hey, I was just… I’m happy for you, Mick. I don’t know if I tell you that, in the future-”

 

“You do,” Mick mutters, in what could almost pass for annoyance, but it’s just laced with so much fondness-and there’s no other word for it, honestly-no one who knows him could mistake it for that. “Repeatedly. Don’t shut up about it for days.”

 

Ray continues, as if Mick hasn’t spoken.

 

“-I’m just really glad that you found someone.”

 

After a moment, Jax nods.

 

“Yeah, man. I’m happy this all works out.”

 

Amaya spares Leonard a glance, heart twisting at the reminder of how, exactly, it works out, but the other man doesn’t seem to notice.

 

He studies Mick for a moment, before asking, “He… You… What should we do? Just let you out of the cell, and tell you you’re back on the team?” His tone is heavy with skepticism, and Mick scoffs.

 

“He’s still mad. Furious. Won’t be that simple.” He hesitates, something warring on his face, before he shrugs. “You’ll figure something out,” he assures his old partner.

 

The man rolls his eyes.

 

“Well, that’s comforting.”

 

Mick offers him a half-smirk, but says nothing, taking Amaya’s hand and resuming the walk to the ship.

 

Amaya follows, struggling to ignore the questioning eyes following them until they close the door behind them.

 

(If he kisses her senseless once they’re inside, safe from prying gazes, she’ll never tell. His old ship is full of painful memories for him, and she’s more than willing to make a few happy ones there.)

(They never ask why Sara let them get caught. They know that’s what it took for Leonard to risk giving Mick a second chance.)


End file.
